I'm Here
by PLLFan865
Summary: Follow the journey where Callie and Stef form a unbreakable untouchable bond. It's a Callie and Stef main based story so it will focus on their relationship...
1. Chapter 1

Mariana P.O.V

I wake up to Callie tossing and turning in her bed. I want to say something, but before I knew it I fell back to sleep. My alarm is going off, so in a sloppy attempt i turn it off. Looking over to Callie I notice she bags under her eyes and is sweating even though the A/C is blasting. I go to touch her to wake her up, but realize she's burning up. That's when I saw she was really pale.

"Callie. Callie wake up," I say, "I call first in bathroom btw."

"Go for it," she replies.

I make a mini detour to the bathroom and head to moms' room.

"Moms?"

"You can come in you know, " Lena replies.

"I know, but you never know what you guys do in here."

"Mariana!" Stef shrieked.

"It can happen, but anyway I think Callie isn't feeling well."

"What makes you say that?" A concerned Lena asked.

"Well last night she kept tossing and turning and when I went to wake her up she seemed pale and was burning up." I explain.

"Alright, thanks for telling us Mariana. Now go shower before you lose your turn." Lena said.

Callie P.O.V

I feel like crap right now. I barely slept last night and I think I'm coming down with something.

"Hey, you okay?" Mariana questions," You seem sick no offense."

"Nah, I'm fine." I lied, " Is the bathroom open?"

"All yours. Your lucky you take night showers because there was barely any hot water."

"Thanks haha"

**Author's Note: I love the bond between Callie and Stef! I hope this story inspires others to write stories about the Fosters. I honestly have no idea where this is going so bare with me. Love you! P.S. Drop a review ;) -A**


	2. Chapter 2

Stef P.O.V

"Jesus did you take your pill" I ask knowing he didn't.

"I'm on it"

"And did't I tell you no skateboards in the house."

"Mhmm"

It has been 15 minutes since we started eating breakfast and yet there was no sign of Callie. I don't know why but I have this relationship/ bond with Callie ever since we rescued her and Brandon on their mission to get/see Jude. I don't want anyone to worry with the where is Callie question, so instead I go investigate on my own. Knowing Callie wasn't feeling well this morning I take precautions and mental notes until I reach Callie and Mariana's room. Once I entered the room my police insticts kicked in wit mama mode.

"Woah Callie! Callie what's wrong?" I asked when I saw Callie struggle to walk. Noticing she's wobbly and can barely walk let alone stand, I instantly grab her around her waist and put my arm under her shoulder and lay her on her bed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

" Like hell you're not, Callie! I'll be right back and don't you dare move a muscle off that bed." I say smirking turning around to get her medication and fluids.

"Stef?" I stop and turn back to focus on Callie. "I'm gonna be sick" She looks like she's about to puke all over the place so I left her out of bed and half carry half drag her to the bathroom. As soon as we get to the bathroom Callie drops to her knees, I pull her hair into a make-shift ponytail, and rub her back while she pukes her guts out. Knowing I can't go downstairs and leave Callie whose this ill I do what I think is best.

"Lena, I need you to come upstairs now please" Adding strain in my voice to tell her it was serious.

Callie P.O.V

I feel aches all over my body. It wasn't this bad when I woke up, but when I was walking to get ready I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit me and that's whe Stef came upstairs.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Lena asked as she entered the bathroom.

" I need either you or Brandon to drive the kids to school. Callie is in no position to even leave this house, so I'm taking personal day and help her." Stef replied.

"Are you sure? If you need a extra pair of hands I'm a phone call away for anything."

"Thanks, Love. I got this no worries."

"No problem. She looks like she's about to pass out. You better get her to bed." Lena says pointing at me."

"I'm fine," I reply knowing it sounded weak.

"I'm afraid not sweetie," She says walking out to drive the kids to school. " Feel better and if you need anything call me."

I smile and nod softly as she leaves the room...

_**Author's Note: Next chapter will have more Stef and Callie interactions well most if it will be. I don't know if I'm good at writing but I'm trying. Also I can only update on weekends so drop me a review if this is worth continuing. Love You. -A**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie P.O.V**

" Callie. Callie, love I need you to wake up for me." Stef said. I slowly open my eyes and see her hovering over me. "Nice to see you awake."

I look outside and realize the sun is going down soon. The clock reads 4:54. Crap! I've been asleep for more than four hours. Whatever Stef was cooking during the time period I've been asleep, the smell has transferred to her clothing and is making me nauseous.

"I'm sorry" I say automatically.

"About what sweetie?"

"For being sick, coming here, and not treating you and your family with respect when I arrived." I say sitting up, while Stef comes and sits next to me rubbing my back. I don't deserve any of their love with everything I did when I came to the Foster household.

"Oh, Callie. First of all you can't help it if your sick. Second of all you coming here is one of the best moments in my life and thirdly there is a lot of respect from you to us. The first day happened and it passed forget about it. Now put those tears away and lets go downstairs." I nod and that's when I realize there are many unshed tears in my eyes.

**Stef P.O.V**

"Where's Lena and the others," Callie asked weakly as I sat her on the couch.

"The kids have gone to their after school tutoring and activites. Lena went grocery shopping." Drapping a blanket on Callie. " If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." I say walking to the kitchen. I start to think more about Callie. I need her to trust me and not blame herself for things she can't control. I'll talk to Lena about it tonight. Filling a cup up with Gatorade I head back and give it to Callie.

"Drink and maintain," I tell her. She smirks at me as though it brings a memory or something. She starts to stand up. "Where do you think you're going missy?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Let me help you," I say going to wrap my arm around her waist, but she pushes me away.

" It's fine. I got it." She snapped. "I'm sorry for the sudden outburst it's just..." She trails off.

It's just what Callie?" My face expression probably showing concern.

"May you help me to the bathroom?" She asks as though we didn't have this conversation and I didn't just ask her a question.

"All done?" I ask as she leaves the bathroom 10 minutes later.

"Yeah."

"Now go finish that cup of Gatorade. If it's still full by the time Lena comes you'll have to deal with me, I say seriously with a smirk.

"Got it"

"When you snapped at me early and apologized what were you going to say?" Hoping she would open up.

"Oh, that. It's just I was always independent and could take care of myself and Jude when we got put into the system. I never really had someone who actually cared for me and Jude since our mom... passed away. No one has really bothered to actually care for us until we came here so..." Callie explained sadly. It broke my heart.

"Oh, love. You're just a young teenage girl. It's okay you can let Lena and I take care of you and Jude. You can let loose and slip up it's okay. Just don't come home 16 and pregnant. I'm here. I'm here for you whenever and wherever anytime anywhere any day just come and find me if you need anything" Tears started to shed in her eyes and were coming down my cheek and that sight of her made me tear up as well. I hug her protectively and comfortably. After 15 minutes I feel her breathing even out and her body untense and ease out.


End file.
